Kamui to the Past!
by Ranma XLR
Summary: As Gai, Kakashi, Killer Bee, and Naruto fought against the formidable masked man, Tobi, Naruto was caught in the combination of both Kakashi and Tobi's space-time techniques and found himself stranded in the not-so distant past. What's an all-powerful Sage and full possession jinchuuriki to do when his home is threatened? Will he interfere? NO YAOI. NO HAREMS. Both are retarded.
1. Chapter 0

**Summary:** Naruto suddenly finds himself in the past during the Wave Arc. Waking up in a farmer's house, the last thing he remembered was battling Tobi with the help of Kurama. What's an all powerful Sage/Jinchuuriki to do when the pressure is on Konoha? Will he leave them to fend for themselves, or will he interfere?

I haven't figured out any pairings yet. It won't be a Harem. Harems are fucking stupid. I never understand what goes through people's heads when they give Naruto a Harem of 5 million girls. It's annoying and stupid. Not to mention it objectifies women. I mean, honestly, in every fanfiction I've seen the women suck balls, figuratively, and literally. It's either that, or worse, yaoi. You know, cause Naruto fucking Sasuke is such a great idea. Kishimoto writes one scene where the two kiss by accident and think it's disgusting and it's suddenly OMG THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.

Truth is, they're both kindred spirits. They're more brothers in pain than anything else. DEFINITELY NOT lovers in any way or form.

Orochimaru is not a pedophile either. I know his statements are rather disturbing, and so is that awful tongue of his. But you folks need to remember, Naruto was written by the Japanese. So when Orochimaru says something like, "Your young body, Sasuke!" It literally means he wants to take over his body so he can use his abilities with the Sharingan and its awakened forms... Just saying.

**Naruto keeps his body, so there are two Narutos. Each with a Kyuubi. This is not up for discussion.**

**Note: **This is a random idea that I rolled around in my head. I know the "time-travel" concept has been overused so I'll try not to piss you readers off... With that said, I'm going to make this a great story, hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way or form.

**oooooooooo****  
****Kamui to the Past!****  
****Chapter 00****  
****By Ranma XLR****  
****© 2012****  
****oooooooooo**

_"I will become the Hokage one day! I will even surpass the Hokages of the previous generations!"_

_"Look. It's _that _boy."_

_"He is not the monster fox. He is Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

_"It's stupid to talk about heroes. Heroes don't exist!"_

_"I will prove to you... I will prove to you myself that heroes exist in this world!"_

_"Do you.. Have someone important to you? When... A person has something important to protect, that is when they become truly strong."_

_"Is that what it means to be a shinobi? To kill all your emotions and forget you're human...?"_

_"Screw you! I'm not running away! Even if I become a genin forever, I'll still become Hokage! So I don't give a shit!"_

_"You have to be a fake Sasuke! The Sasuke I know would never act like a coward..!"_

_"Hey... You alright... Scaredy-cat?"_

_"Looks like we lucked out Akamaru!"_

_"People who become Hokage are born with that destiny. You will not become one just because you want it. Your fate has already been decided."_

_"I will not run away... I will not take my words back... That is my ninja way!"_

_"I was born a monster. Taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother. My father bound the sand incarnate Shukaku into my being, making me the ultimate shinobi."_

_"Let me _feel_ alive!"_

_"He's the same as me..."_

_"Th-There's no way I can beat a guy like that!"_

_"What do these two mean to you..?"_

_"They're my friends! If you lay one hand on them... I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! I will protect everyone."_

_"The fire of the shadow illuminates the village... And so, a new leaf sprouts."_

_"Old man Hokage..."_

_"Are you going to teach him a technique he is not able to learn? Jiraiya."_

_"Brats think that everything is simple... That's why they talk about stupid dreams and why they don't give up. Then they die."_

_"I will not die. Not until I become Hokage!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

_"Sasuke.."_

_"Can you read the true mind? My mind?! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!"_

_"I won't let Orochimaru take you! Even if I have to break all the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!"_

_"Chidori!"_

_"Forget about Sasuke. He himself decided to go to Orochimaru. No matter what you do, he won't change."_

_"Don't think about bringing him back. That's the thinking a fool would do!"_

_"If that's what it means to be wise, I'd be happier living as a fool..."_

_"I believe that some day, people will come to truly understand one another... And if I can't accomplish it in my life time, then I'll entrust everything to you!"_

_"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"_

_"Jiraiya-chan was killed in battle."_

_"What is this Nature Energy you're talking about?"_

_"Someone like you that doesn't even have an answer... SHOULD JUST GIVE UP!"_

_"You give up... Thinking I'm gonna give up! Rasengan!"_

_"You are a hero Naruto!"_

_"Welcome back!"_

_"I believed in you, Naruto!"_

_"Can I have your autograph?"_

_"They all... Suddenly changed their tune and tried to suck up to you!"_

_"And yet... up 'til now, everyone in the village treated us like outcasts."_

_"You become me. Because you are me. Thank you for everything. It's gonna be all right."_

_"Here you will fight the Kyuubi!"_

_"You don't have what it takes to control me... You are but a tiny fragment of my hatred!"_

_"You still have so much power left... You're amazing."_

_"You know Kyuubi, I think I will do something about all that hatred inside you, someday."_

_"Let's put our chakras together..."_

_"You are not... A monstrous fox anymore. You are my partner from the Hidden Leaf. You are Kurama! Let's go!"_

**oooo**

Naruto woke with a start. His eyes darted around wildly, scanning his surroundings urgently. He seemed to be in a bedroom. It was sparsely furnished. He looked through a nearby window, without leaving the bed he was in. From what he could see, this seemed to be a cottage in the middle of a forest.

But how? The last thing he remembered was fighting Madara.

'Tobi,' he corrected himself. Madara himself turned out to be dead. He didn't know who the masked man was. He knew so much about Kakashi and Gai, yet his identity was mysterious to all. He seemed very familiar with how the Uchiha clan worked, and had a Sharingan of his own. Perhaps a bastard son? It didn't matter who he was.

It was his despicable 'Eye of the Moon' plan that the entire world was wary about. You see, he had attempted to capture all the Tailed Beasts, combine them into their original form, and use that form's chakra to project a worldwide illusion on the Earth, using the moon. Hence, the moon's eye.

It was scary enough that the Five Great Nations allied forces. Even the Samurai had joined them in the fight against Tobi's insanity.

Killer Bee, Kakashi, Gai and Naruto had faced Tobi in deadly combat, intent on stopping him, once and for all. There, Naruto had managed to earn the ninetail's - no, Kurama's- trust and friendship. They took on the formidable masked man. Naruto recalled that Kakashi had figured something out when they were able to put a scratch on Tobi's mask. Naruto had rushed Tobi with a Rasengan, on Kakashi's order. And that's all he could remember.

'Is it genjutsu?' Naruto thought to himself. It was a very good possibility, seeing as Tobi had the Sharingan and was able to use it to its fullest potential. Naruto knew he downright sucked at genjutsu, but at least knew how to dispel it.

One problem though; his chakras felt calm. When under a genjutsu, a person's chakra network is distorted. The room he was in felt real enough. Could it really be genjutsu?

**'That's because this isn't a genjutsu,'** an all too familiar deep voice said in his head.

Naruto jumped in his bed, wincing as he did so. He even had the wounds from that fight. He noticed his body was crudely bandaged up. Some of his wounds opened up, staining the white bandages with crimson blood. But he paid it no mind.

'Whoever did this doesn't really know much first aid. Probably a civilian,' he figured. He closed his eyes and went in a meditative state. He was suddenly in the sewers again, before the ninetails. It stood in all its glory, its nine menacing tails swaying dangerous and creating a rather comfortable breeze, Naruto noted. After he had made friends with the great amalgamation of Chakra and hatred- he still couldn't get over that part- Kurama seemed to mellow out. For the short period of time it happened, anyway.

"Hey! Do you know what's going on?! Whatever the hell happened to that bastard with the mask?" Naruto exclaimed loudly at the great beast, causing Kurama to roll his eyes in amusement.

**"Naruto... I have no idea what's going on. Ever since we got here, I've been trying to wake you up."** The ninetails seemed to look genuinely confused by the recent turn of events. Naruto frowned.

**"Although, there is something weird that I've been sensing in the far off distance."** The Kyuubi spoke unsurely.

"Weird? Like what?" Naruto asked.

**"This will sound a bit odd, but I can feel the exact amount of my own Chakra sealed into somebody else."**

"...Come again?"

**"Yes. I know."**

Chills passed through Naruto's spine.

"What if this is the Gedo Mazo you're feeling?" Naruto asked warily.

Thankfully, the fox shook its head 'no'.

**"No, the chakra that the masked freak sealed into the Mazo was minuscule compared to my full power. This is different, Naruto. I can feel my full power off in the distance.**" The answer seemed to raise more questions.

But there was no time for Naruto to voice any of his thoughts to the great beast, because a voice broke through his concentration.

"I didn't think you'd be up for a while, lad," an old grey-haired portly man entered the room.

'Definitely a civilian,' Naruto thought as he inspected the harmless man.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked weakly. He must have been really banged up if he still felt this weak. Luckily, he felt the chakra of the ninetails healing him. Soon, he'd be up and running as if nothing had happened to him.

"Ah, I found you out in the pasture a week or so ago, and I put you in this room to recover. Boy, what kind of stunts were you up to that got you this hurt? I swear, kids these days...," The old man grumbled that last part out loud. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the man.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. You see, I was practicing this nice technique, and it backfired on me. I'm sorry I bothered you, old timer!" He gave his patented shit-eating grin.

The old man raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"A technique? You're a ninja?" He asked Naruto.

"Yeah, from the Hidden Leaf Village. Didn't you find my forehead protector?" Naruto asked the man curiously.

"Ah, that's the weird part, kid. I found you completely naked. See, what you're wearing is something that belonged to my son back when he was your age." The old man answered.

Naruto looked down. He seemed to be wearing loose fitting farmer style clothes. They were brown in color. It was typical civilian clothing.

"What's your name?" The old man asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I promise I'll repay you for your kindness Mr.." Naruto trailed off.

"Name's Kazuo. I own the lands here on the south border of the Fire Country. Most of it is farmland intended to help out the Hidden Leaf. It pays a lot to supply them with food resources," the man spoke of his work proudly. And rightly so, the Leaf was a beacon of the good of mankind. At least, it was that way to its citizens. No country is without its dark side. Still...

"Nice to meet you, old man!" Naruto grinned at the old man's twitch. His face changed to a serious one almost immediately though. He needed to repay the man for his help, and then leave as quick as he could. He needed to talk to the ninetails again. He needed to figure out what to do about the other Kyuubi signature that he could now feel as well. What was going on? He was so confused..

'Focus!' He told himself. Right now he needed to focus on recovering his strength.

The days passed by slowly. Yet, Naruto could feel his wounds healing at a ridiculously fast rate, even by his standards.

He tried asking Kurama about it, yet his partner was oddly silent. Naruto didn't think much of it. The ninetails was probably taking a nap or something. He had feelings too, and probably needed to recover as much as he did. Physically and mentally. That fight against the masked man took a lot out of them.

Soon, Naruto would be on his feet. He decided he'd help the old timer Kazuo around his farm for a while, and then, when he feels fully recovered, he'll leave the place and look for the other Kyuubi. Perhaps the other Kurama had the answers he was seeking. Maybe.

He wanted to go straight to the Leaf Village, but the fact that there was another ninetails stopped that thought from even forming. Maybe Tobi had won? He didn't have enough information.

It was the only lead he had. And he would find the second Kurama.

Naruto couldn't help but grin in anticipation to this new adventure.

**oooo**

So what did you think of my idea? In the next chapter, Naruto will have another chat with the ninetails, and he will set out to where the other Kyuubi's chakra source is.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow, so many reviews! I honestly didn't expect this many, just after my idea's conception. I promise I will never make harems or yaoi. I think I've read enough stories to be able to weave a fairly decent tale. Don't get your hopes up, though.

I'll probably make something shitty and nonsensical. I've been trying to keep my dialogue and descriptions somewhat similar to how the manga translations are, so it feels more genuine. Also, I don't like saying the word 'jutsu' over and over, because the word 'technique' sounds much better in my mind. I'll try to stray from using too many Japanese terms and insert them into sentences as if they're English words. If people are calling out an attack, I'll write the name in Japanese romaji with its English equivalent inside parentheses right next to it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way or form.

**oooooooooo****  
****Kamui to the Past!****  
****Chapter 01****  
****By Ranma XLR****  
****© 2012****  
****oooooooooo**

"Thank you for taking me in, old timer! Oh, and for the clothes too! I wouldn't know what I would have done without your help," Naruto stood, face to face with the farm owner Kazuo.

Kazuo had found him a week earlier, and dragged his beaten and battered body to one of his bedrooms in order to let him recover. Naruto had woken up not too much longer, very confused at the turn of events. Last thing he remembered was fighting Tobi. Then he's suddenly in a farmer's house. Go figure. He got in touch with the ninetails, who informed him of a peculiar tidbit of information; there was another Kurama out there. That was cause for great concern. How could there be two of the same Tailed Beast. Naruto had agreed with the ninetails, they needed to find where that chakra was. It was definitely not in the direction of the Leaf Village, so Naruto was going to seek it out.

As soon as Naruto felt strong enough to walk, he insisted on helping Kazuo around with the farm work. He milked the cows, cleaned the horses' stalls, harvested the chicken eggs, and made sure the animals were well fed. He also watered the steadily growing crops. The farmer had first doubted that Naruto was capable of all that menial labor, but Naruto had made his favorite hand seal and made ten shadow clones to do the work. Needless to say, the old man was impressed.

"Think nothing of it, Naruto. I have to thank you for the help you've given me here. You didn't have to," Kazuo answered amiably, to which Naruto shook his head.

"It was the least I could do, old man! I'll see you around!" Naruto ran off into the distance, leaving a smirking old man behind.

"That kid's sure going to go places." If only he knew.

Once Naruto got far away enough from the old man's farm, he adopted a serious expression his face. He had an objective; and that was to find the other Kurama.

Reaching a grassy clearing in the forests he was trekking through, Naruto stopped for a small break. Kazuo had packed some bread and a few vegetables here and there. It was meager but it'd have to do for now. He could hunt later if need be. Living with Jiraiya on the road for three years taught him many skills, other than shinobi skills.

Tearing off a piece of bread, Naruto started eating, and pondering on how to go about finding the second ninetails. He decided not to enter his Tailed Beast mode, instead opting to ask Kurama himself for information. If he used any of the great beast's energy, he may be quickly found by enemy forces. Even though this was Fire Country, he wasn't even sure what was going on.

Naruto thought of the worst.

'What if that masked freak succeeded in his Moon's Eye plan?' He thought, slowly panicking as an unnatural chill crept up his spine.

'What if everybody is under a worldwide illusion right this second, and I'm the only one immune to its effect?' He continued his train of thought. His breathing quickened in slight fear of the possibility of that event actually occurring. It was a disturbing thought.

**"I leave you for a few days and you start playing mind games on yourself. How ridiculous,"** Kurama suddenly said from within Naruto's head, startling Naruto out of his panic fest.

"I'm never gonna get used to having another voice in my head, am I?" Naruto wondered out loud.

**"Nope. Your predecessors were the same way, though I always despised the concept of talking to them. All humans want is to treat us like objects, never as equals or superiors. At least you are bearable."** The ninetails spoke.

"Uh... Thanks? I guess..," Kurama winced at Naruto's gratitude, but otherwise did not mention it. Naruto had proven to him that he was trustworthy, and so the ninetails had decided to try and make friends with Naruto. Part of that is actually tolerating the hyperactive blonde. Well at least he's no longer wearing bright orange and constantly shouting about becoming Hokage anymore. Kurama would probably commit suicide if he heard those outbursts again.

**"Anyway, we should keep going Northeast. That's where I'm sensing the other me."**

"We can't even be sure if it actually IS you, Kurama. How is it even possible to have two of the same Tailed Beast? Unless there is more than nine Tailed Beasts in the world? I was under the impression that only nine existed. In the world. Nine." Naruto countered his earlier statement.

**"Your idiocy angers me so, human. But I shall tolerate your annoying behavior for I have no other choice. But I'm telling you, this can't be anything else other than another nine tails. The power I feel is identical to mine. Identical. Same."** The ninetails mimicked Naruto's way of being annoying, causing Naruto to twitch.

"Northeast, huh... That's Wave Country, isn't it? The Hidden Leaf's to the Northwest. If that farmer was not lying to us about his farm being on the southern border of Fire Country, that is.

The Kyuubi nodded, not that Naruto saw it, in its cage.

**"Yes, it's Wave Country. We should be able to reach there in about 3 days... However, I suggest using your Sage Mode to give yourself a sizeable speed boost. If you use my power, then it's very noticeable. Sage Mode, however, shouldn't pose much of a problem...**" Kurama mused.

"I understand." Naruto continued eating the rest of the food in silence.

**oooooooooo**

The idea of using Sage Mode bore fruit, because he had reached the border between Fire Country and Wave Country in a single day. Not bad at all...

Only one problem though.

"...Where's the bridge?" Naruto asked himself, warily.

**"Bridge?"** the ninetails repeated.

"Yeah, remember when our team went to Wave to escort the old drunk Tazuna so he could build his bridge? The one where I first used your power?" Naruto questioned the timeless creature.

**"Ah... I remember. Yes, yes. You were fighting the man who used the ice element...,"** Kurama recalled absent mindedly.

"Why isn't it here?" Naruto asked.

Naruto made sure that he was in the right position by checking the area in a two mile radius. He was on the right spot, but where was the bridge?

"Where the hell is it? It's supposed to be here..." Naruto was clearly confused by this.

**"Perhaps it was destroyed in the war?"** The Kyuubi suggested helpfully.

Naruto shook his head.

"If it was, we'd at least see chunks of it at places... What's going on here? First there's another you, then the bridge to Wave Country is gone... No matter, I'll run across the water, and find Tazuna's house!" Naruto ran full speed over the surface of the water.

He was itching for some answers! Everywhere he went seemed to raise more questions, and he didn't like that. Not one bit.

Maybe the old drunk knew something.

**oooooooooo**

I'm going to sleep now. It's 9:25 AM and I need some rest. Been up all night at this. Hopefully you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT! Tobi has Obito's eye. I nailed that one. Tobi is however NOT Obito. A lot of people make that mistake. Obito was a really simple guy. He was very similar to Naruto in behavior. Tobi has done so many awful things you just can't even fathom the fact that he could even remotely be Obito. However, it's much more believable if Tobi stole Obito's Sharingan post-mortem. In the manga, it was never said that Obito's other eye was crushed. So it's really possible that Tobi simply took Obito's eye from him. Would be child's play to find the kid in that rubble.

Well, I never expected people to actually like what I'm writing, despite the fact that my chapters are very short (you don't have to point that out in your reviews). I frankly think that my ideas for Naruto are one of the best around.

I've read plenty of fan fictions that just completely butcher the entire manga.

Don't get me wrong, some stories are really good... REALLY good. Some people can make a Naruto x Pokémon crossover actually work. I didn't think it was even possible to do until Kenchi618 did it. But that same guy has this annoying habit of Americanizing Naruto's attitude and speech patterns.

Tell me if you've heard one of these lines before and got pissed off:

"Kami forbid", "Kami damned". He just injects Japanese translations into his sentences as if they're actual english words. Kami means God. Why doesn't he just say God? I don't understand. Is it the "in" thing right now? Frankly, it's stupid.

Plus he's got this weird obsession with making Naruto into a "badass". And that apparently means he's got an American mindset in a Japanese society. Another mistakes many, many Naruto fan fiction writers make.

I'll say this, though. Naruto will seek out allies... I kind of like Uchiha Itachi for his attitude towards his home. That kind of sacrifice reminds me of someone very dear to me who sacrificed everything for me and died for her trouble. So yeah.

And Kakashi will also be part of that team. Future Kakashi, that is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way or form.

**oooooooooo  
Kamui to the Past!  
Chapter 02  
By Ranma XLR  
© 2012  
oooooooooo**

Waves.

More waves.

More _fucking_ waves!

"WHEN THE HELL WILL I REACH THE SHORE?!" Naruto shouted impatiently as he ran across the surface of the water with incredible speed. His Sage Mode was still on full blast, and he did not show any sign of fatigue.

He was irritated.

He'd been running for the better part of an hour. He didn't remember how long the trip to the Wave Country took when they were sneaking in with the old drunk Tazuna, who was supposed to build a bridge to free his country from the evil hands of Gato, a powerful businessman who also had his hands deep in other, unsavory activities.

Needless to say, Team Seven had put an end to that era of Tyranny.

'No,' Naruto corrected himself, 'Zabuza finished it.'

Has it really been that long ago? It felt like yesterday to Naruto. He had definitely come a long way from the wet behind the ears Genin who didn't even know what Chakra was... He was faster than the Raikage, stronger than the Hokage, and had Tailed Beast level Chakra on his own. Then he had an endless pool of energy, courtesy of the toad's Sage training. And if all of that wasn't enough, he could go one step further and use Kurama's Chakra.

A long way indeed.

However, he couldn't become cocky. That Tobi was fighting him, Kakashi, Gai and Killer Bee and always seemed to have the upper hand. One man had successfully combated four and held his ground. That was simply unheard of.

Naruto steeled his resolve; he needed to find this other Kurama, and he also needed to find the bridge builder, to figure out what had happened here.

Speaking of...

Naruto stopped, and stared.

"Are you seeing this, too?" He asked the great beast within him.

"**Yes, I am. What's going on?**" Kurama was as confused as Naruto was.

Just _what_ was going on?

"This is so confusing... I don't understand."

"**Agreed,**" the Nine-tails nodded mentally.

"If it was destroyed, old man Tazuna wouldn't be rebuilding this... He'd be seeing to his family's safety first. This is starting to piss me off!" Naruto was understandably frustrated.

He had thought the bridge was destroyed in the war. Maybe he was right, but finding this construction site for the bridge raised many questions. Shouldn't Tazuna be worrying about his people and family? The world was at war right now. The old drunk really needed to change his priorities.

"**Well, we WERE out of it for a week...,**" Kurama added helpfully. A flash of a familiar farmer crossed through Naruto's head, whose eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh right. He did say that. Still, one week? Is the war already over?" Pondered Naruto.

Something was off.

Now that he thought about it, Kazuo the farmer seemed to be oblivious to the fact that there was a war going on. Naruto hadn't thought to ask him about the happenings. He'd been so focused on the second Nine-tails and his need to recover his strength to think about that particular issue.

The mystery was getting tougher and tougher to solve. With every passing second, more questions kept piling up.

How's the war progressing? What happened to the bridge? Why is Tazuna rebuilding a bridge during wartime, especially since Wave Country regained its water trade routes no less? And most importantly, why is there another Kyuubi? Did it have answers for his questions? Naruto just did not know.

Naruto resumed his course at full speed.

**oooooooo**

_Meanwhile at Tazuna's House..._

"!" Kakashi sat up suddenly.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're awake!" Haruno Sakura said before thumping her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, right next to her. "What were you doing?! Idiot."

"We were so close to seeing what was under the mask...," Naruto whined while holding his head in pain. Neither of them saw Kakashi's pensive look. Except Uchiha Sasuke.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto asked after noticing it, himself.

'Guess the dead last isn't as stupid as he looks,' Sasuke re-evaluated his opinion on Naruto a little.

"Huh? Well... Body erasing teams, usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there." Kakashi informed his hyperactive ninja.

"So what?" Sakura interjected. Kakashi turned to her.

"Don't you see? How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" He questioned her. She adopted a confused look.

"Huh?" Sakura then shrugged. "How could we know? That masked guy took the body with him..."

Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah... If he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head."

He continued, "And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza..."

Sasuke adopted a look of shock as Kakashi spoke to them all.

"... No way."

"Yeah. Exactly." Kakashi confirmed to the Uchiha. Sakura turned between the two, confused on what they were saying. Thankfully, Tazuna interjected, saving her some embarrassment.

"What're you guys talking about?" The old bridge builder asked them, also confused.

Kakashi waited dramatically.

"Most likely... Zabuza is still alive."

**oooooooooooooooo**

_Elsewhere..._

Zabuza lay on his back, his sword stuck into the ground right next to him.

A man next to him kneeled over him, with a small knife reaching for his mouth. He wore a Hidden Mist hunter ninja mask.

"First, I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and...," the hunter ninja spoke to himself in a voice that belied his gender. As his hand drew closer and closer to Zabuza's mouth, it got grasped by Zabuza's hand himself.

"That's alright... I'll do it myself." Zabuza said to the boy.

"Oh... You've come back to life." The hunter ninja smiled under his mask, not that Zabuza could see it.

Grabbing a hold of one of the needles in his neck, he proceeded to pull it out.

"Damn... You sure are rough."

"Oh! You shouldn't be so rough on yourself! You really will die pulling them out like that." The hunter-nin exclaimed concernedly.

"How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" Zabuza cut him off before he could say more.

Slowly taking it off, and revealing feminine features, the hunter ninja said, "It reminds me of the old days. Plus it was useful for this act."

"If I hadn't saved you, you would've definitely be killed." He continued, eliciting a scoff from Zabuza.

"If you were going to put me in a momentary death, you could have used a safer acupuncture point... You're annoying as always."

"You're right!" The hunter ninja smiled.

"You should be able to move in about a week...,"

"Next time, I'll destroy him and that Sharingan of his..."

**oooooooooooooooo**

"Land-ho!" Naruto whooped in joy as he finally reached the shore. With one mighty leap, he crossed the rest of the distance and landed on the ground. Immediately afterwards, he sat down.

"My legs feel like they're on fire...," Naruto whined.

Kurama groaned in his head.

"**Idiot."**

Naruto looked to his right, to see the partial bridge's construction site. Funny, it looked exactly the same back when they were completing their C turned A-rank mission of theirs. Exactly the same...

**"...!"** Kurama had a feeling he just couldn't shake. He was uneasy. This place looked familiar. Too familiar.

"What is it, Kurama?" Naruto also started to feel uneasy.

The giant fox shook it off.

"**It's nothing. I'm probably just imagining it."**

"If you say so...," And Naruto left it at that.

**"We're much closer to my other Chakra... Naruto." **The great beast of legend spoke. Naruto blinked, and used his Sage powers to feel out around him. He froze.

"...My own Chakra? Wait... There's three more. No way...," Naruto 's breath caught in his throat.

"A-Are you feeling this too?" Naruto asked the Nine-tails. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Something like this was just impossible! It was the stuff of make believe.

**"Yes. I wasn't sure before, because we were very far away."** Kurama answered.

Naruto looked annoyed. "And you were gonna tell me, when?"

**"Tch. I was trying to save you from a mental breakdown and you thank me by being whiny?"** The Nine-tails scoffed at his attitude.

"W-well... That is.. Shut up! That's beside the point. What're we supposed to do? What does this even mean? How can there be two of me? Dattebayo!" Naruto asked him frantically.

**"Think, Naruto. The bridge is being built. The entire place looks oddly familiar. I feel my own Chakra, inside yours. I feel your masked teacher's Chakra, and that Uchiha's Chakra, and though it's very small, even your pink haired girl's Chakra."** The Kyuubi explained patiently.

"...So?" Naruto didn't follow. Kurama groaned.

**"When was the last time you were here, with your team? Your full team."** Kurama emphasized 'last time'.

"Oh, that was three years ag-..." Naruto stopped. "Oh."

**"Oh, indeed."** And the ninetails left it at that.

"...Why are you acting like this is nothing?! What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Naruto was frantic.

This was going to be one long day for Kurama, he just knew it.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Alright, it's sleep time!

Be writing the next chapter at some point :)

Apologies for the rather slow build up. But I feel it's necessary.

Goodnight, friends! Have a good one.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, I really didn't expect people to even like my story... Thanks a lot, guys!

Apparently people think I'm trying to get my word count up by answering the reviews. So I'm removing responses. I'll just answer them using the mail feature of FFNet.

**oooooooooo  
Kamui to the Past!  
Chapter 03  
By Ranma XLR  
**** 2012  
oooooooooo**

"I don't understand...," Naruto said for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the span of 2 minutes. He' been going on nonstop ever since the Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox with incredible Chakra, had dropped a certain revelation to him.

Kurama groaned loudly.

**"Do you want to play tug of war again? I really feel like I want to let my anger out on you."** The ancient entity said from within Naruto's mind.

Naruto paid the fox no heed and resumed his frantic muttering as if Kurama had not said anything at all.

The revelation kept flashing in front of his mind's eye, but he could not quite understand what it meant. An entire copy of Team 7 could be felt off in the distance. What did that mean? Was it a trick?

"A trap? Elaborate illusions?" Naruto muttered to himself. Kurama had heard him nonetheless.

**"If we were in an illusion I'd break us out of that. Illusionary techniques can only affect us for a short period of time before I can break it."** Kurama explained, agitated at Naruto's ridiculous behavior. Humans. The old man Six Paths was never like this. He was wise and calm. Naruto had his moments, and his learning Sage Techniques had helped with his hyperactivity problem, but he was still really annoying to deal with.

"But there's no other explanation! It has to be a trap." Naruto insisted stubbornly. He continued, "Maybe the masked freak has a new genjutsu?"

**"Shut up! We're not under a genjutsu. This is the last time I tell you this. Because your demeanor is beginning to infuriate me!"** The Nine-tails growled threateningly at his still-new partner.

Naruto stood up. He still wasn't convinced.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to check it out. I don't really believe that stuff you said about travelling through time. I want to see it to believe it, Kurama." Naruto declared to the fox.

**"I'm not really sure either, but it's the only explanation I can come up with since we are impervious to the tricks of the Sharingan." **The Kyuubi spoke, **"I agree that we should find the sources of those Chakras and get to the bottom of this.**"

Naruto nodded, and took a deep breath. Best not to think of it, lest he became nostalgic and wistful. He had a job to do.

He ran in a straight line to the source of the Chakras that had sparked his internal war.

**oooooooooo**  
_Gato's hideout..._

"So even you have come back defeated.. It looks like the Hidden Mist ninjas are pretty pathetic." A short man in a suit -Gato of the Gato company- sneered at the bed-ridden Zabuza and Haku, who was tending to his master's wounds. Haku turned to glare at Gato, but he seemed not to notice.

With him, were two other men. Zouri and Waraji, his two samurai bodyguards.

"You can't even avenge your own men? And they call you a devil." Gato scoffed mockingly as he slowly crept towards Zabuza's bed.

Zabuza didn't answer.

Gato's hand twitched. "There's no need to stay silent..." He continued, "How about..."

However, that was as far as he got, when Haku's hand flashed and grabbed onto Gato's tightly. So tightly that his grip was shaky. Gato felt immense pain in his forearm, whose bones were being crushed.

This prompted the two bodyguards to unsheathe their swords and protect their benefactor.

Faster than they could see or hear, Haku already had grabbed their swords and held them below their throats. Waraji and Zouri began to sweat nervously.

Haku fixed Gato with an furious gaze.

"You shouldn't do that... I'm angry right now," He said with barely suppressed rage towards his temporary employer. Gato would die soon enough.

"One more time! If you fail one more time, you won't be welcome here anymore. Remember that!"

**oooooooooo**

_Elsewhere..._

Four people stood in a lush green forest. A masked pervert, a hyperactive blond, a broody vengeance obsessed fellow, and a rather annoying natural pink haired girl. What were they doing?

"You will be climbing trees." Kakashi informed his cute little genin with his eye smile. Past Naruto twitched.

"What kind of training is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her teacher. How would climbing trees help them fight Zabuza and his cohort?

"Oh, I'm sorry. You seem to be under the impression that you'll be using your hands. My mistake. No hands allowed!" Kakashi declares giddily to his team. Is this what his sensei had felt when he had subjected them to this training? Nothing quite like messing with little kids' heads. What's the worst that could happen?

**oooooooooo**

Farther away, on the outskirts of the forest Future Naruto tripped and smashed face first into a tree... and plowed through it like it wasn't there. Well at least he has Sage Mode.

**"What happened there?"** The fox asked curiously.

"I have no idea... I guess I'm just clumsy?" Naruto grinned as he was tree-jumping.

**"Alright... Anyway, we seem to be getting very close to these Chakra sources. I don't think they can feel our presence though.**" Kurama changed the subject. Naruto simply nodded.

"Alright, let's go! Only a little more and we're there! All this lack of action is getting to me." Naruto exclaimed excitedly. After a few moments, he suddenly stopped.

**"What's wrong, Naruto?"**

"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't just barge in there. I'm going to try to get there undetected."

**"Agreed. I can suppress our chakras, but you will feel somewhat weaker.**" The Nine-tails offered its- no, his help.

"Do it." Naruto nodded. His Sage Mode faded out, as the pigmentation around his now blue eyes reverted to their initial color. He suddenly felt his energy drain out of him at a fast rate.

"Ngh..." Naruto groaned tiredly through the immense drain he felt on his Chakra and stamina.

He clenched his fist.

"It's really uncomfortable, but this will be great!" Naruto exclaimed, regaining a little energy with every second. He figured he was getting used to this new state.

**"This way is much easier, because you'd be shining like a beacon to sensor ninja in your base state. You and I will have to learn how to suppress your power at a later date. This will work for now."** The Nine-tails spoke to the sixteen year old hyperactive ninja, who nodded, and set off running toward the general direction of the sources of Chakra that they'd been sensing ever since they got to this country.

He walked for around half an hour, until he heard the sounds of slicing, and loud cursing. Funny, the voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Damn it! I will climb that tree if it's the last thing I do! Dattebayo!"

Naruto froze.

"No."

**"Your ears do not deceive you, for I am within you. I heard that as well. It's not a voice you easily forget."** The nine tailed fox growled. Naruto was very loud years ago.

"B-but, it's me. That's me." Naruto exclaimed helplessly, and quietly. No point in giving away his position.

"This can't be genjutsu, how could Tobi know about this?" Naruto wondered skeptically.

**"That's because this isn't genjutsu, you idiot. I've already told you countless times!"** Kurama rebuked his Jinchuuriki.

Naruto was about to say more on the matter, but was interrupted.

"And who might you be?" A voice said from behind him. Naruto slowly turned to be faced with a hostile looking Kakashi.

**"Shit."**

"Uh... Well you see, I was looking for some food and I heard voices so I came to check it out..." Naruto trailed off, hoping he'd buy it. As if on cue, his stomach grumbling, lending credence to the excuse he had just put together on the fly. He was always good at that stuff.

"**Not a bad excuse considering you had half a second to think that one up...,"** Kurama complimented giving Naruto a wry grin. Not that he saw it.

Kakashi looked at him for a few seconds longer, as if judging him. His eyes lingered a little too long on his blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Sensei..? Couldn't be. Just a lookalike.' Kakashi thought to himself. This guy's excuse seemed pretty solid. It would be very believable since the Wave Country had gone to the dumps. People would probably hunt animals to feed themselves and their families. That and the fact that his stomach growled means he wasn't exactly lying to him. He would give the stranger the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright, I was just making sure. You can't be too careful around here, especially with strangers. You understand." Kakashi spoke to Naruto, who nodded in what he hoped was an understanding way.

"Definitely. I wouldn't trust anybody in these parts. Not with _him_ and his army of thugs around." Naruto answered.

"Oh, that's right. I did not introduce myself, my name is Hatake Kakashi. As you can see, I'm a ninja from the Hidden Leaf. Who might you be? It's not much, but I can still feel a little bit of Chakra in you." Kakashi informed the Kage-level genin.

**"Shit! NAMES! Shiho! Recho! Takeshi!"**The Nine-tails spouted off names like his life depended on it.

"Uh.. My name's Ranma!" Naruto finally said with a big grin that reminded Kakashi of old friends and lives lost.

**"That's the best you could come up with?"**The great beast said incredulously. Naruto used all the willpower he had not to shrug and make Kakashi suspicious of him.

**"On that note, I suppose it would've been too optimistic to assume that our chakras would be completely hidden. I need to retrain in suppressing my own powers. I guess you're not the only one in need of training, hah!"** Kurama observed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ranma." Kakashi answered amiably.

They shook hands.

**oooooooooo**

Goodnight, folks! I'm going to sleep. 9:27 AM and I'm fucking pooped.

One of my reviewers called me cocky for even thinking my Naruto ideas were better than most others. Well, when most stories are basically like what I described in my other fic, and the ones that are not are in an AU where Akatsuki is a corporation or some stupid shit. Naruto is about ninjas, not dancers, not actors, not high school, not anything remotely like that shit. And let's not get into the yaoi department either. I have nothing against gay people. Personally, I think it's gross, but people are allowed to do whatever they want right? As long as they don't try that shit on me, I'm fine.

ANYWAY, I hope you liked how I made that situation worked.

I'm not sure on how to treat the fights. Naruto is so overpowered it's not even funny. He would decimate Zabuza at his current base level. No need for Sage Mode or Bijuu Mode. Of course, going Sage Mode would make things easier in the mist. He could pinpoint Zabuza's location, thus nullifying the Silent Killing techniques.

And before any of you send me a review telling me that Naruto took this time travel thing well, then shut up and slap yourself in the face ten times for me. It just hasn't sunk in. I know, when my mother died, it didn't sink in until I stood in my house, in the quiet, and realized that she was not here. So I think I have an idea of what I'm talking about.

I'll see you guys when I see you. Goodnight, or morning. Whatever.


	5. Chapter 4

Right, I need to address this issue. I know I said I wouldn't answer reviews, but so many of you have mentioned this little tidbit of information in such a smug and condescending way. I feel the need to answer it right here. I apologize for the word count of this note in advance.

The said tidbit of information was Naruto's whisker marks, and his "striking resemblance" to the younger Naruto.

Alright, let's have a little show of common sense here. The population of the Elemental Nations would number in the millions, if not billions. You're telling me, that Naruto is the ONLY person with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face?

Why would Kakashi be suspicious of a person with sub-genin level chakra who's wearing farmer's clothes? In other words, a shinobi reject? Kakashi has failed his fair share of fresh genin from the Academy... So he's blonde, has blue eyes and facial markings like Naruto. That's the part that really got on my nerves. Do you realize how ridiculous it is to assume that this guy is somehow related to that guy because they look alike?

Also, for people who are questioning my use of the name "Ranma" thinking that it's MY OWN name and apparently having a problem with it because it makes me selfish, take one step back and click the link to my profile. My name is Samir. The name Ranma is from the popular manga Ranma 1/2.

I don't mean to be offensive in my words, I actually do appreciate the insight on this matter. I have thought about the whole whisker mark thing but I stepped back and realized it was entirely unrealistic to be suspicious of someone for that sole reason. It may seem painfully obvious if you're in the know about the situation but let's put our shoes in Kakashi's feet here. He just finished a fight with Zabuza, is recovering and teaching his genin. He finds some low chakra blond shinobi reject in the woods looking for a meal. If I wasn't in the know about time-travel, alternate realities, and all that junk, I would think 'oh it's just a lookalike, moving on', and that would be it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way or form.

**oooooooooo  
Kamui to the Past!  
Chapter 04  
By Ranma XLR  
****2012  
oooooooooo**

Naruto held the grip to Kakashi's hand weakly, not wanting to tip the Elite Jounin off in any way or fashion. He was already in deep as it was. All he needed to do was pretend to be someone else, and maybe, just maybe, he would be able to bullshit his way out of this entire situation.

The sight of Kakashi in the crutches seemed to ring many alarm bells in Naruto's mind, but he stubbornly insisted on finding the rest of the Chakras that Kurama and he had felt earlier.

**"On another note, how did we not even detect Kakashi while he was using crutches?"** The Nine-tails observed absentmindedly.

Frankly, Naruto had stopped paying attention to his own surroundings when he had heard his younger self's voice. And to the great beast's utter annoyance and shame, so had he.

Naruto's mind caught up with him. He looked at Kakashi, who seemed to be studying his face intently. The older man seemed to be expecting an answer. Maybe Naruto had zoned out?

"I'm sorry, did you say anything? I lost my train of thought for a little while there." Naruto grinned as he apologized to his past teacher.

"No, no. I was simply commenting on your chakra level; it's somewhat higher than a civilian, you see. I am simply curious." Kakashi commented with an inquisitive frown. Maybe he could get an answer out of this young man.

**"Stall for time while I think of something!"** Kurama ordered, and Naruto complied.

"Well, it's sort of a long story, you see..." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Indulge me." It was not a request.

**"Okay, repeat after me..."** Kurama lent Naruto his guidance.

And so, Naruto regaled his old one eyed teacher with a tale of a lonely orphan boy who tried stealing from a shinobi who caught him, but spared his life on a whim. On that same whim, that shinobi trained the young boy in the basic shinobi arts. He taught him of Chakra, of the basics of fighting. He taught him to hunt. He taught him how to defend himself. Naruto spoke of how the shinobi that had aided him had left him to continue his journey, and how Naruto missed that shinobi every day of his life.

It was all, of course, a complete fabrication.

"What was this shinobi's name?" Kakashi asked.

"He never gave me his name... Not even when I asked. It was annoying so I gave him a name. I called him Green, because his right arm was always wrapped with green bandages." Naruto lied with a fake nostalgic and sad face.

Kakashi nodded. He did not know of any ninja who looked anything close to what Naruto described. But at least the Chakra level of this stranger in front of him could be explained away; a ninja who trained an orphan boy so he could survive in the cruel world they lived in.

'Thank you, Kurama,' Naruto mentally spoke to his partner, who scoffed.

"**It's either this or he captures us or something worse, so don't thank me.**" The Nine-tails sounded both amused and annoyed at the same time. That was some fine work, there. If Naruto were left to his own devices, he most likely would have had to fight his way out of that forest. Not that he couldn't take on an injured Kakashi. That was beside the point, though.

"Shit!" A voice shouted, immediately followed by a loud thud.

Naruto's eyes widened and used that as an excuse to rush towards the source of the sound. Kakashi, though incapacitated, was running at a very quick pace.

Naruto needed to see this. Ever since he got to this place, he'd been going through some very odd experiences. He didn't feel completely in tune with his natural surroundings. It was as if he was not from there. He had paid it no heed at the beginning, but the feeling persisted and grew stronger the closer he came to the source of the other Kyuubi's Chakra.

The sight that greeted him almost froze his heart.

'Th-that's me.' He thought, bewildered. It was another Naruto. The little blonde, blue eyed, boy in the orange and blue outfit was busy rubbing a bump his head. Apparently he had fallen off the tree, no doubt attempting to climb it using nothing but his Chakra.

**"So it's true."** The Nine-tails said from within him. It all made sense to him now.

Naruto didn't answer him. He simply turned his sight to the person next to the younger Naruto. A younger version of Sasuke was also climbing one of the trees.

'Shit. Shit. Shit!'

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. His heart pounded and he felt his vision lose its focus. He started hyperventilating. This wasn't possible. How did this happen? Was he really in the past?

**"Oi! OI! Keep it together, Naruto! You can't afford to lose control of yourself here!"** The great beast shouted within his head.

Naruto's eyesight suddenly came back in focus, and he started slowing his breathing down. At that same moment, Kakashi reached the clearing, throwing a wary eye at the man beside him. He addressed the plain looking blond in farmer's clothes.

"What happened, Ranma-san?"

Naruto turned to look at him, his breathing coming under his control gradually.

"Oh, it's nothing. The blond kid fell on his head, Kakashi-san." Naruto sighed in relief.

Kakashi turned his head to the younger Naruto dusting himself off and resuming his training. He looked upwards.

"Hello Sakura," Kakashi greeted his student.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is this a friend?" She smiled down at the two.

Naruto looked up as well, and made eye contact with his once-crush.

'He's a little cute...,' Sakura thought to herself.

'**Hell yeah!'** Inner Sakura shouted within the confines of her mind.

Naruto was about to introduce himself, when Kakashi beat him to it.

"Yeah, I guess you could call him a friend. We just met actually. His name's Ranma." Kakashi answered her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ranma-san!" She said.

"N-nice to meet you too, Sakura-san." He grinned.

"Hey what's all this commotion you guys?" A loud voice interrupted everyone. Naruto turned to see... himself.

**"As if one of you isn't enough. Grr..."** The Nine-tails growled angrily.

"Ano... Hello! My name is Ranma an-" But that's far as he got as the younger Naruto interrupted him.

"Nice to meet you Ranma! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted in greeting. Naruto smiled at the kid. He knew the true reason about the kid's loud and obnoxious personality. After all, this _was_ him.

Sasuke was standing in the background, glancing at them all. He nodded, turned, and went back to his training.

'As distant and professional as I remember him.' Naruto thought nostalgically.

Little Naruto took notice of how Sasuke simply went back to his training. His eyes widened.

"Crap! I can't let the bastard beat me!" Little Naruto, as the older Naruto had started calling him, exclaimed, his eyes determined.

He continued, "I have to go back to my super awesome training! See you later, Ranma-san!" and ran back to his tree climbing training.

"What a nice kid." Naruto complimented.

"Yeah... He is one hard worker. I won't be surprised if he surpasses me, someday." Kakashi answered happily.

'He thought I would surpass him, even back then?' Naruto thought, astonished.

"Naruto? Surpass you, sensei? But you're so strong, and he _is_ the dead last of our year...," Sakura noted.

What she said was true enough. Little Naruto had failed his graduating exam three times. He also skipped class and pranked many, many people. From what he had shown everybody, he was a talentless kid who somehow became a ninja through certain circumstances; circumstances only known by a few select individuals in the Hidden Leaf village.

Naruto frowned, "The little kid, Naruto, looked capable enough." He noted in defense of himself. Well, his younger self. This was so confusing...

**"Just don't think about it too much. We need to get out of here, Naruto. You can have your little episode anywhere other than here."** Kurama said from within. Naruto mentally nodded.

"Alright, I will leave you to your own business. I apologize for startling you all, but I need to go back to my home. It was nice meeting you all!" Naruto made a show of smiling amiably and waving as he slowly walked out of Kakashi and Sakura's line of vision.

Sakura looked down at her teacher.

"He seems nice, Kakashi-sensei. Do you think we'll meet him again?" Sakura asked with a brilliant smile.

Kakashi eye-smiled back. On the inside, he hoped not. He was an unknown, and Kakashi did not appreciate any unknowns in this equation. Zabuza would be up and running soon. He had a team to train for the upcoming shitstorm. And he would protect them with his dying breath.

"Who knows? We just might."

**ooooooooooo**

As soon as he got enough distance on his old team, Naruto ran as fast as he could. He needed to get away from here. He needed to find a secluded spot, and he needed to think.

"Impossible," He kept muttering under his breath. He felt so out of place. He was going to save the world from the megalomaniacal Tobi and now he's back, more than three years into the past.

The past.

He still couldn't wrap his head around that little fact. Was that kind of thing even possible? Since when did people travel back and forth between times? Imagine if Tobi had that ability. Naruto didn't want to know what would happen if he did.

Kurama growled.

**"It doesn't matter if it is possible or not! We're here, and we need to deal with this. I'll stop suppressing our chakras. We need to figure out what to do about this entire situation, Naruto.**" The great beast spoke wisely. Naruto heeded his word, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Thanks, Kurama. Without you, I probably would have went insane."

And he would have. The possibilities of what he could do were endless. He had the power. He could defeat several Tailed Beasts at once with no apparent troubles. His speed was unimaginable. He had the capability to change it all. Maybe he could do some good here.

"All those lives that were lost for no reason...," Naruto muttered in sadness.

His thoughts drifted off to the boy who taught him that protecting others is what made him strong. He was still alive.

Haku was alive. He could save him. He could save Zabuza. He always regretted not being able to help the two ninjas who helped shape him into the ninja he was today.

Sasuke was never tainted by Orochimaru. He could protect him from that vile snake. He could save his closest friend, yet greatest rival. His brother.

Itachi was still alive. He could save him as well... He didn't have to suffer for what the village ordered him to do. It wasn't his fault.

No one had to suffer. He could save them all. He had to.

As the thoughts of saving others kept piling on and on in his head, Naruto began hyperventilating once more. Despite the cries of the fox, Naruto kept his mind on those people he wasn't capable of saving. His grief overcame him, and he passed out after holding his breath in shock at the entire situation.

Kurama sighed.

**"Stupid kid."**

Oh the things he endured for his host. At least they were _friends_.

**"Keh."**

He knew they would be fine. Their power was match by only a handful. There was nothing they couldn't accomplish when they worked together.

Their bond was forming very strongly.

Now if only Naruto would come back into his senses and work with him...

Annoyance was the Nine-Tails' longtime friend.

**oooooooooo**

_Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location..._

In the darkness of what appeared to be a cave, a group of people stood in a large circle.

"I'm surprised we're meeting on such short notice..." A cold, emotionless voice spoke.

"You too, Itachi-san? That makes two of us." A blue-skinned shark-like man spoke.

"Yeah, what do you think the leader wants with us? Maybe a new mission, hm!" A flash of blond hair."

"Whatever it is, it better be important, because I was in the middle of snagging a very nice bounty." The voice was deep and gravelly, ancient sounding.

"Shut your trap, Kakuzu you heathen! That guy was going to be my sacrifice but our leader interrupted us!" Religiously spoke one of the people among the group.

"All that matters is the money you get from the bounty, Hidan. I've told you this many times." The man with the gravelly voice, Kakuzu, answered.

"Blasphemy, I'll rip out your tongue for this!"

The rest of the group stood, observing the proceedings quietly, some with amused glints in their eyes, others not even twitching in response.

"Silence." A voice suddenly interrupted everyone's conversations. All turned to the middle of their circle to see a black silhouette. Only its eyes were visible; its grey eyes which looked like concentric circles.

"An unknown factor has entered in our plans." The obvious leader of the group informed his followers.

"Unknown?" The blond questioned.

"Yes, Deidara. I was not sure at the beginning. There was a massive surge of Chakra around a week ago. I felt it was powerful. A Tailed Beast level Chakra." The leader answered in a monotone that the group seemed well used to.

"Plan of action?" The cold and emotionless one asked, his eyes flashing red for a split second.

"Itachi, you will investigate this source of this unknown Chakra source. You will then determine whether or not it is a hazard to our plans. If so, proceed to neutralize the threat as you see fit.." The leader ordered. He turned to the rest.

He continued, "The rest of you shall remain laying low until the time is right for us to begin collecting the Tailed Beasts. Soon our plans will come into fruition..."

Uchiha Itachi nodded, his eyes still cold and emotionless, his face set in stone, betraying none of the emotions raging within him.

"As you command, Leader-sama."

"Then go."

**oooooooooo**

Goodnight, guys. Tired as hell.


End file.
